The Thread of Destiny- AU
by hogwardo
Summary: This is my 1st fanfic so please review good & bad accepted and will be rectified. Based just before Harry's 4th Year at Hogwarts he gets a mysterious letter from You-Know-Who. Eventual pairing of HP/DG, Warning: AD/RW/PW/GW & HG bashing.
1. The Tapping on the Glass

**An:** **I do not own Harry Potter all rights are reserved to the almighty J K Rowling**. This is my 1st fanfic so please review good & bad accepted and will be rectified. Eventual pairing of HP/DG, Warning: AD/RW/PW/GW & HG bashing.

Based just before Harry's 4th Year at Hogwarts he gets a mysterious letter from You-Know-Who.

**_Parseltongue_**

'_Thoughts_'

1. The Tapping on Glass

July 31st 1994

Harry suddenly woke up drenched in sweat, struggling to remember the dream that woke him. The Boy-Who-Lived reached for his glasses on his bedside table putting them on. _'Why do I keep getting these nightmares_' Harry thought to himself then quickly looked at his bedroom clock which showed 05:57 he groaned "Why me?!" with a jolt it was his birthday smiling to himself he got up yawning and stretching his arms.

Harry James Potter was no ordinary boy he was a wizard attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the past two years much to the horror of his aunt and uncle who were non-magical's (muggles) who hated his 'freakishness'. Harry was the spitting image of his father James Potter apart from his Avada Kedavra green eyes which belonged to his mother Lily Potter who were murdered twelve years ago by the Dark Lord Voldemort or You-Know-Who.

A soft tapping from the window brought Harry back to his senses, at the window wasn't an owl as he was expecting it was a noir black Phoenix with blood red eyes with a letter. Cringing slightly Harry opened the window as quietly as he could without waking his relatives. After dropping the letter onto the bed the phoenix suddenly in a burst of black fire disappeared, looking into the blood red dawn with the letter Harry stared wondering who was writing to him. Upon opening the letter Harry read the contents slowly as his breath rapidly perked up with the contents it held.

_To My _Beloved Son..

_You won't believe me but yes I the Lord Voldemort am your father, no this isn't a joke by the Weasley Twins, I have enclosed your original Birth Certificate. That fateful night I did not want to kill you I merely wanted my son and heir who was stolen back from those who dared to call you their son._

_Your name isn't Harry James Potter it is Harrison Gellert Salazar Riddle, Heir to the House of Slytherin and Heir to the Dark Throne. You have two options: First- stay with the light but be warned if you do I will disinherit you and will consider you my most dangerous enemy and will end your existence _(_'No surprise there_' Harry thought whilst reading) _or you could take your rightful place by my right side and will rule over the wizard world. The choice is yours __strangely __I am proud of your achievements so far._

_I have enclosed your blood inheritance test THESE CANNOT BE FAKED! for proof._

_Your Loving Father_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort)_

'Why does my life have to be so abnormal?! taking deep calming breathes Harry took out the enclosed parchment it read thus:

**Magical Inheritance Test**

**Harry James Potter / Harrison Gellert Salazar Riddle**

**Parents: ****James Edward Potter)- Deceased & Lilly Jane Potter nee Evans)- Deceased (Adopted)**

**Tom Marvolo Riddle- Alive & Mary Antoinette Riddle Nee Grindelwald)- Missing (Birth)**

**Blood Status: ****Pureblood**

**Magical Abilities: Parselmouth (H)**

**Abilities:**

**Wandless Magic: Restricted**

**Shadow Flight: Bound**

**Dark Arts: Bound**

**Magic Potential: Restricted (50%) Rating: 65/130**

**Familiars (2): Fawkes- Phoenix & (Not Found)**

Staring at the contents Harry finally realized a key fact his whole life had been a lie! and he wanted answers. Hearing a loud yell from his 'Aunt' to get breakfast ready he trooped downstairs, with certain thoughts rolling around in his head.

**Hogwarts**

In his office a old man in half moon glasses was sat at his desk with fingers on his temples Albus Dumbledore was worried, a few moments ago one of his silver trinkets had exploded instantly informing him that young Harry now knew of his heritage, he needed to act and fast. Without delay he wrote letters to Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

Satisfied he had covered everything with those in the loop (who knew the truth about Harry) he sent the letters with school owls due to Fawkes missing mysteriously.

All he needed to do was wait and see, after all one needs to mould 'The-Boy-Who-Lived carefully due to the boy in question having the exact same temper as his biological father. But only time will tell if it is all worth the risk for 'The Greater Good'.

**AN:**

**Sorry**** about the cliff hanger but I like them**

**If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes let me know (I am British therefore I don't accept American wording or Spelling)**

**Any other ideas or comments don't hesitate to contact me through PM or Review ill get back to you ASAP**

**Chapter 2- The Mystery Deepens should be uploaded by end of month **


	2. The Mystery Deepens

AN- **I do not own Harry Potter all rights are reserved to the almighty J K Rowling**. This is my 1st fanfic so please review good & bad accepted and will be rectified.

2. The Mystery Deepens

**Privet Drive**

Laying down on his bed looking up at the ceiling pondering on the words of the letter, he can't be the heir of Voldemort, that is just impossible, "Ahh but can't you remember what the sorting hat said?, you would do well in Slytherin and they will help you lead you way to greatness" the tiny voice in his mind said. Tapping on the glass interrupted his musings there he saw Errol the Weasley family owl and a regal looking owl with the Gringotts crest both with a piece of parchment attached to their leg 'Finally 3 weeks stuck with the Dursleys and Ron finally bloody writes back, but why would Gringotts be writing to me?' pulling Ron's letter from the exhausted Errol and opening Harry annoyed at his 'best' mates lack of brains and wondering why he is even friends with the ginger pig (the common room nickname, due to eating habits), scanning the short letter, unnoticed a faint black aurora surrounded the already irritated teen.

_Hi Mate_

_We are going to Quidditch World Cup and Dumbledore asked us to take you we will be arriving at your place at 11am tomorrow, and after the cup you're going to be staying at the burrow for the rest of the summer, so pack your school things._

_Also 'Mione will be meeting us during the last week of the hols so we are meeting her and her parent's at Diagon Alley._

_See ya Soon_

_Ron_

Harry smiled slightly as he read the letter, thinking that it was the best thing about Ron when he got him away from his 'relatives'...hang on it's the only good thing Ron has ever done sure he is good a chess but big wooptedoo, it was even stranger that this letter arrives after the one he received off Riddle, '_hmm strange_' Harry thought to himself, glancing at the Gringotts letter that stated that he needed to attend a meeting at his earliest convenience he sighed and muttered "its gunna be a hellova long day" he wasn't wrong, whilst reading the Gringotts letter a evil little smirk could be seen on his face.

_Dear Mr Potter / Riddle_

_It has come to our attention that you now know of your true heritage, we request that you travel directly to us in regards to a meeting with myself in regards to your two estates the Riddle and Potter to be exact._

_This parchment is also a port key which will transport you directly to my office. The password is the name of the goblin who first took you to vault no 617 on your first trip to Gringotts_

_May your magic ever flow_

_Grinuk_

_Emperor of the Goblin Nation, Director of Gringotts_

Smiling slightly at the memory of his first time Harry quietly whispered "Griphook" and with a jerk in the navel was transported directly to the goblin king. Looking up from his mound of paperwork Grinuk smiled slightly "I value your memory of that day Heir Riddle it is not everyday a wizard remembers the name of one of our kind, before you speak Mr Riddle" seeing that Harry was about to speak "I would like to inform you that this is all the handiwork of one Albus Dumbledore who has been conducting all these events since your birth and indeed stole you away from your parents. You are heir to both Gryffindor and Slytherin lines due to a blood adoption conducted by James & Lily Potter however we can reverse the appearance and personality aspects of the ritual and also the blocks on your magic place by Chief Warlock Dumbledore. Be rest assured he will not hear a word about this meetings from a goblin or an employee of this bank." with a nod Harry spoke with an emotionless blank face and tone of voice "When could this ritual be done, I would like to see for myself if all this information is true, I have had enough of lies and deceit in my life not to be too optimistic, as for Professor Dumbledore I will deal with him for what he has decided to do for 'the greater good' as separating a child from their parents in my eyes is the darkest most evil action to take!" _"Finally my son, you have embraced your heritage and Slytherin cunning. I will see you soon that is a promise my son and heir!" _the tiny voice in the back of Harry's mind spoke in parseltounge, Harry just nodded in agreement to the words he stared into the eyes of the goblin with such conviction "and I will find my mother, as a mother will always find her child as their child strives to find them and I will kill all who stand in my way, so mote it be" as the last three words were uttered a flash of gold magic appeared stating that his intentions were true and clear.

**Riddle Manor- Little Hangleton**

At the same moments as young Harrison completed the oath a manor house in the quiet English countryside became a buzz of activity as dozens of small pop's could be heard around as around 30 odd adults in black cloaks wearing white with silver streaks skull faced masks apparate from thin air. They had all been called by the Dark Lord to attend a meeting of great importance they knew the Inner Circle members would already be there in their silver masks denoting them as higher ranks than the rest of the death eaters, dependant on rank the mask colour differed, Silver for the captains and lieutenants, White with silver streaks (one or two dependant) for the Sergeants and Corporals, White for the normal Death Eaters and green for new recruits.

Upon entering the meeting hall and finding the Inner Circle standing in front of their chairs to the sides of three thrones the largest in the middle, with two slightly small thrones either side both had been empty since the tragic night when the Order of the Phoenix attacked, after the child was stolen and the mother fled in despair only the middle had been occupied for the first time since 1981, by only a weak looking body creature possessed by the Dark Lord was occupied.

Voldemort looked around and spoke with a slight hissing "welcome my loyal followers, my instructions are very simple, my son Harrison or Potter as we know him will be at the Quidditch World Cup whilst a small group is entertaining the campers after the match I want you to capture him and bring him here to me, if you harm him or use a unforgivable on him you will wish you were dead, if you have to stun him nothing more...dismissed!"

He indicated that only the Inner Circle Remain, "I have a more important task for you one that I don't want these imbeciles to do!" he gestured to the 24 members "half will try and find my wife Mary whilst the other half will break out the incarcerated followers who have been in Azkaban for far too long those going to Azkaban I authorise any means necessary to free our greatly missed friends, who goes where is up too you but to fail me equals death...you may go" dissmissing his followers he bellowed for Wormtail for another life sustenance potion which will keep his body ready for when his son arrives and the ritual can start.

Yes the Dark Lords plans were set in motion, now only time will tell...

**The Burrow**

Molly Weasley was perhaps the most bigoted person in the world who thought the sun shone literally out of Dumbledore's saggy ass. She had known about Harrison from the day the Potters took him and really resented treating the Dark Lords son like one of her own, but it was Dumbledore's orders to keep the boy preoccupied and happy. The added bonus was she had his vault key and had illegally withdrawn over 10,000 Galleons and placed it into her family vault and also drawn up and signed a marriage contract for Harry and Ginny (Though she did not know about a existing one concern a certain female in the same year as Harry at Hogwarts) where if Harry died in some 'freak' chance she would get control of all potter assets, lands and vaults, to put it bluntly the biggest line theft process in 300 years although all of this was not possible without the help of Dumbledore in 1981.

She smiled and instructed her daughter in how to act around Harry in summer and at school in private, what to wear when the hormonal teen was around which basically was clothing that showed a lot of skin and instructed Ronald to one keep girls away from Harry excluding Hermione so to give Ginny a chance and also to keep other boys away from Ginny, she knew no boy would be able to resist her daughters developing body as well as the fact that it was universally known that gingers were the next hottest type of girl next to blondes.

Hermione smiled from the corner of the room with a book on her lap hearing Molly's 'plans' however she had found out about Harry's true heritage a different way such as in 2nd Year due to the Chamber of Secrets, she was shocked to find that he was indeed to heir to Slytherin and was able to access the chamber and in 3rd year when the Dementors had sensed that they had hurt their 'little master' they started to back off from the boy before Professor Lupin sent a patronus. The bushy haired bookworm had decided then and there to rather be allies with Dumbledore than this light side pretender, whilst making this very important she forgot one very important fact, she owed him a life debt one that has been waiting to be repaid since 1st year after an incident with a troll.

**AN**

**Hey Guys / Girls let me know what you thought about that Chapter in the Story, I would like to thank those who have followed the story so far please share the story with your friends.**

**The next chapter will be February time because of three things, 1) I have just got engaged to my beautiful fiancé 2) it is my birthday soon and I have my pass out parade for the Armed Forces on 30th January.**

**Please leave a Pm / Review, Cheers :D**


	3. Cups & Mums

AN- **I do not own Harry Potter all rights are reserved to the almighty J K Rowling**.

I would like to thank everyone for the reviews so far,

Linda- I'm glad you enjoy it

Lordde7h- I will make sure the experience gains in brilliance

Lucien Naviaux- I'm trying to make them longer, larger the chapter longer the chapters gets posted

Dgf123- He won't go evil, lots of arguments will ensue with dear daddy like a typical teen

Melikalilly- Thanks, I hope you will continue to enjoy

A Special mention with Sennybee98 who has helped me by inputting their ideas and come up with a great idea for Harrison's mother, I thank you for the help.

With all that done...The Show Continues

_**Parseltongue**_

'_Thoughts_'

**Cups and Mum's**

Diagon Alley

A few hours after his meeting at Gringotts, where he learnt of some interesting facts most of which infuriated the raven haired teen, also receiving a expendable bottomless money pouch directly connected to his vault. Harry walked along the streets of the alley, were it struck him that he; a high class wizard was walking around in a pair of tatty Nike trainers and both baggy oversized hand-me-downs from the ass-Dursley's was not in his best interest, decided that Madam Malkin's was the best option for his first stop.

Stepping into the store where rows of different materials were laid out with various colours and styles, as he started scanning the rows of robes an assistant came from the back room "Hey Harry, I didn't expect to see you here this summer" Harry spun around at the sound of the feminine voice and was shocked to find no one other than Daphne Greengrass speaking to him (Unknown to his friends, he and Daphne had spent a lot of time together in the library helping each other with homework and through this became distant friends) at 5ft 6" with a sleek frame and amazing curves, long blonde hair that seemed to shine in any light and chilling icy blue eyes _'So now I know why most guys fantasize about her, fucking hormones and puberty'_ Harry silently cursed as he looked at her, shaking his head slightly to get rid of the images popping into his mind eye.

Replying with a slightly red tinge to his cheeks and a higher pitched voice than usual "Yeah, just needed to get some more smarter robes and new clothes I seemed to have shrank in my current items" giggling slightly at his shyness Daphne took a small graceful step forwards and replied with a heart melting sweet tone "Well...we will have to change that now don't we. Now time for your measurements" knowing what he had to do, Harry lifted his arms up at shoulder height and taking a calming breath he turned his head to Daphne who was now measuring his arms and with a more lighter tone than before "So how come you're working here Daph? I mean I thought you were wealthy judging from the robes you usually wear" considering her answer she looked into his emerald eyes and thinking about how cute he looked when embarrassed replied with "Well sometimes it's better for a girl to pay from her own money and not asking mummy or daddy for galleons you know" she ended with a wink and a small smile. After half an hour of fitting and endless small talk Harry left the shop with a very happy but slightly flustered Daphne leaning against the till, thinking to herself '_if only I wasn't in a marriage contract with the dark lord's son I would gladly go out with you Harry'_.

Upon leaving the shop Harry decided to purchase most of his potions supplies for the upcoming year and as seeing as the book list hadn't arrived yet, he decided to go back to Privet Drive, muttering the password again to the port key followed by a pull in the navel region and a second later he landed in a heap on the Dursleys lawn. Peering around to make sure no one was looking he noticed nothing out of the ordinary apart from Mrs Figg looking out of the window at him in a curious manner.

Harry's earliest memory of the batty neighbour with cats was when the Dursley's would go out for meals or holidays and of course he the 'freak' had to stay with the neighbour. Then again the visits weren't that bad, she gave him good portions of food and let him watch T.V and even talked to him about personal matters and general life such as how his school grades were what his favourite lessons are but there was something else there that he couldn't quite explain, such as her eyes were filled with love and loss and her smile was more than friendly, she always wore the same amulet with a red ruby in that seemed too expensive for a lady of her position but other than that there was no other thought.

Walking through the door into his current residence Harry immediately ran up into his room and set his purchases down, walked to his desk and sat there was a letter with sitting down heavily and reaching for the envelope Harry developed a strange sense of apprehension.

Sighing as he opened the letter he read the contents, as his eyes widened in shock at the words but strangely the familiarities of the writing soothed him.

_My Dearest Harrison_

_I have been watching you from afar and I am quite impressed with what a wonderful young man you have become, (Apart from the glamour charms but we will get to those when we are all reunited) do not trust your Gryffindor friends they are not who they are supposed to be and will turn against you at first chance or when they know that you have realised your heritage, although I am delighted that you got into my old house, A Slytherin and Gryff marrying is hard to condescend isn't it my dear._

_It pains me to see you so close yet so far my dear but my number one responsibility in my life is to protect you from all harm to the best of my abilities especially from those muggle 'relatives' of yours, you may ask why I have left you alone this long without contacting you or perhaps why I left you. The reason is the night before the order attacked the manor one of my friends within the order warned me (against your father's wishes who is your godmother) I was able to place a notice-me-not tracking charm onto you a spell of my own creation which I also placed onto your father (I don't trust him to go onto one of his 'adventures' alone). _

_I will reveal myself to you soon my dearest child, remember that I love you dearest_

_Your Mother_

Wiping away the tears that had leaked out of his eyes with his sleeve of his oversized t-shirt, Harry wished nothing more than to see his birth mother, and ask the questions that have been denied him for years. '_Finally I have a family that will love me, even if it is a dark family I will do anything to be with them'_.

A sudden loud crash from the living room brought him back to his senses and he just about gathered himself together when the roar of "BOY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" FROM 'Uncle' Vernon shook the house, paling slightly Harry ran down the stairs to see the fireplace shuddering and voices coming from the boarded up exit "Oi George go back and tell dad that there's something wrong with this fire quick" Harry recognised the voice of Fred then he heard the irritating dozy voice of Ron "why don't we just blast it open?", Harry decided to finally to speak up smirking "Guys the fires blocked up has been since my 1st year, but blast out if you must", Harry reasoned a small amount of destruction will repay a little of what he had gone through in the past.

BOOM! parts of wall and debris flew into the living room out of the hole that was the fire place an aging bald patched man with a crop of red hair stepped out of the fire place followed closely by his sons, with a flick of his wand all the debris and dust disappeared and with another the fireplace was good as new. "Hi, Harry we are here to take you to the Quidditch World Cup" Harry looked annoyed and the only reply he could muster was a "Oh"

Riddle Manor

Sitting on his throne was The Dark Lord, known to his inner circle and Dumbledore as Tom Riddle but better known to the wizarding as Lord Voldemort, was tapping his warped fingers from the possession onto the arm rests, '_How long does it take those imbecile's to track my wife and to get her back, at least they have got a plan to return Harrison to me, if they did not have a plan I would have crucioed them'_ looking at his familiar Nagini where part of his soul resided, musing that he will have to teach his son how to make a horcrux but also knew how resistant he would be to the idea, even though the 'light' portrayed him as a muggleborn hating psychopath. He had little support from their kin although he allowed a few into his ranks if they were power and intelligent although none knew of this apart from himself and the individuals.

Sensing something amiss Tom looked around there on his wife's throne was a letter that had not been there before making his usual scan of letters for any malicious content, when the test came back negative he picked up the letter, his red eyes widening when he recognised Mary's writing, scanning the letter and smirking as he did so, 'ahh so that is what she has been up too all these years.'

"WORMTAIL YOU USELESS SLIMEBALL GET OVER HERE" he roared, a small squat man was running to him with a worried expression '_obviously expecting a crucio, well I don't aim to disappoint my followers'_ "Crucio" making the torture spell last five seconds then cancelling "That is for being too slow" Wormtail was grovelling at the foot of his masters robes and trembling due to the after-effects of the curse "I...I...I...I'm sorry master I was finishing cleaning your robes" sneering slightly at the muggleness of his follower "Well Wormtail inform the others that the search of my wife is cancelled, she will be with my heir and she will come with the loyal when they bring him back from the world cup, she wishes to reveal herself to her baby boy, that I cannot take away from her."

Standing up from his master with his head hung low and eyes on the ground, whispering "As you wish my lord" he backed out of the room slowly still facing his lord, as soon as he was out of sight he sprinted off to relay the message to the others. Sighing slightly, Tom Riddle looked at his beloved familiar "_**My dear, would you do me a favour?" **_flicking her tongue out at her 'hatchling' "_**What is it master?"**_ smiling at the sound of her haughty tone "_**My son befriended a rare snake when he discovered his ability, in a zoo no less, I want you to find the Brazilian boa constrictor, this one is special though unknown to the muggles it has a venom that rivals even yours my dear , you will find him if you first find his scent in the enclosure" **_flicking her forked tongue at him, considering the request replying with an excited tone "_**It will be done , my lord I shall find him before your son arrives"**_ with that said she slithered away.

Leaning back slightly, Tom Riddle mused 'Well at least I can concentrate on my rebirth ceremony, and the ritual that goes with it, now Severus has the ingredients I need for this and hopefully it will not take him long to procure these for me, at least if he does this I will not have to kill him for being a traitor in the previous conflict.'

AN-

Right guys and girls this is up too you I will kill off 2 Characters in the upcoming chapters so the top 2 will die:

Severus Snape

Wormtail (Peter Pettigrew)

Dumbledore

Neville

Percy Weasley

Tonks (Yes I love her character- if chosen will be painful for me to write)

Sirius (I seriously won't be happy if you pick this)

You have till Chapter 5 which should be up by End of March beginning of April, Choose Wisely as once dead they will not return in any shape or form.


End file.
